1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and, in particular, to methods and systems for providing effective signal reconstruction from spatially and temporally correlated received samples.
2. Background
A communication system may provide communication between base stations and access terminals (ATs). Forward link or downlink refers to transmission from a base station to an access terminal. Reverse link or uplink refers to transmission from an access terminal to a base station. Each access terminal may communicate with one or more base stations on the forward and reverse links at a given moment, depending on whether the access terminal is active and whether the access terminal is in soft handoff.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. CDMA systems offer some desirable features, including increased system capacity. A CDMA system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, CDMA2000®, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As wireless communication systems strive to provide diverse services at ever higher data rates to a growing number of users, there lies a challenge to effectively mitigate interference and other artifacts so as to ensure the quality of service and maintain a desired throughput.